Sukidaisuki!
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Sukidayo. Sebuah kata sederhana yang ingin sekali Hinata ucapkan pada Naruto. Tapi, baginya, kata itu sangat susah untuk diucapkan. Parody dari 'I Like You, I Love You' by Kagamine Rin. Sedikit OOC.


**Sukidaisuki!**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**I Like You, I Love You © Kagamine Rin © Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dan Crypton –kepanjangan… =='-**

**oXxXxXo**

Hari ini, aku memandanginya dirinya yang sedang latihan, dari balik pohon. Aku tidak pernah berani untuk melihatnya dari dekat.

Aah… Aku wajahku selalu saja memerah ketika melihat dirinya yang berada di dekatku—walaupun ia tidak menyadarinya. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga selalu pingsan jika ia mendekatiku secara tiba-tiba. Uuh… Iya, aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

"Hah…" aku menghela nafas ketika ia sudah selesai latihan. Aku pun datang menghampirinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" sapaku, gugup.

"Oh! Hei, Hinata!" dia membalas sapaanku.

Kyaa! Mukaku pasti semakin merah.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Ne-ne-ne-nee, Naruto-kun," ujarku, sangat gugup. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang ketika sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Ah… Ka-kalau Naruto-kun sedang sibuk… Go-gomen!" aku buru-buru menunduk minta maaf dan membalikkan tubuhku—bersiap untuk pergi. Uuh… Aku selalu saja seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa membuat Naruto-kun kebingungan.

"Eh? Aku baru selasai latihan kok, Hinata!" ujar Naruto-kun, tepat pada saat aku mau melarikan diri. "Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"A-ano…" aku membalikkan tubuhku lagi, menghadap Naruto-kun—tapi aku tidak menatap matanya. "Ha-hanya… Eto… Hanya sebentar saja. A-aku ingin… Bicara dengan Naruto-kun."

"Ahaha… Baiklah, dattebayo!" respon Naruto-kun sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"A-ano…"

'_A-apa yang harus a-aku lakukan? Apa yang ha-harus kita lakukan?'_

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto-kun.

Ayolah! Cepat cari topik pembicaraan, Hinata! Naruto-kun tidak bisa terus-menerus menunggumu sambil berdiri di sini! Lagipula, ini—berbicara dengan Naruto-kun, berdua saja—adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup!

"A-ano… Ba-bagaimana kalau kita be-bermain shiritori?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum—berusaha untuk bersikap wajar—dan mengacungkan jari telunjukku.

"Shiritori?" Naruto-kun menatapku dengan bingung. Kemudian, ia menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah! Kau yang mulai, Hinata!"

"Ha-hai!" aku mengangguk, kemudian aku berpikir. "Eto… Shi-'Shiritori'… Ri… 'Ri-n'."

"Eh? 'N'?" Naruto-kun tampak berpikir keras. Jarang-jarang ada suatu kata yang diawali dengan suku kata 'n'.

Aku tertunduk lesu. "Go-gomennasai, Naruto-kun. A-aku memang payah…"

Tapi Naruto-kun tidak menggubrisku, kelihatannya ia masih berpikir keras. Gomennasai, gara-gara aku…

.

Hari ini, aku berdiri lagi di belakang pohon. Menunggunya selesai latihan. Dan kali ini, aku membawa bento buatanku sendiri dan sebuah termos. Tentu saja itu untuk Naruto-kun nanti.

"Yosh! Latihan untuk hari ini, cukup sampai sini saja, dattebayo!" seru Naruto-kun.

Aku yang mendengarnya, langsung berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dengan kedua tangan di belakang—karena tanganku membawa bento dan termos—dan menyapa Naruto-kun. "Ko-konnichiwa, Naruto-kun…"

"Oh, Hinata!" Naruto-kun menoleh padaku, wajahku langsung memerah. "Kemarin, maaf ya. Kau jadi menunggu lama gara-gara aku. Ehehe…" katanya sembari mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Da-daijobu…" responku. _'Se-sebenarnya itu 'kan salahku…'_ batinku seraya menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ahaha… Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Hinata?" tanya Naruto-kun setelah tertawa garing sebentar.

Baiklah! Inilah saatnya, Hinata!

"Ano… A-apa Naruto-kun lapar? A-apa ada sesuatu ya-yang ingin Naruto-kun ma-makan?" tanyaku, memegang erat kotak bento yang sudah kusiapkan ini.

"Eeh… Aku nggak lapar sih, dattebayo…" jawab Naruto-kun. "Eto… Aku haus. Kau bawa air nggak, Hinata?"

Iya! Aku bawa air… Dan bento! Semua berjalan sesuai rencana! Ta-tapi…

"Aaa… Go-gomen, tapi… A-aku tidak membawa air…"

Uuh… Bodoh! Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Hinata!?

"Aah… Sou ka…" respon Naruto-kun, kelihatannya sedikit kecewa. "Oya, Hinata. Aku punya dua lembar tiket makan gratis di Ichiraku! Kau mau ikut nggak?" tanyanya sembari merogoh kantong celananya dan menunjukkan dua lembar tiket bertuliskan 'Ichiraku Ramen'.

"…" aku terdiam, berpikir. Lalu mengangguk kecil. "I-iya…"

"Ehehe… Baiklah, ayo!"

Hah… Begitu Naruto-kun sudah berada cukup jauh di depanku, aku meletakkan bento dan termos yang dari tadi kubawa di dalam semak-semak. Biarkan saja tidak ada yang memakannya.

"Hinata! Sedang apa di sana!? Ayo cepat, dattebayo!" panggil Naruto-kun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah! Ha-hai!"

Pada akhirnya juga, malah aku yang merepotkan Naruto-kun.

.

Malamnya, aku terbaring lesu di atas futon.

"Hah…" aku menghela nafas, dan kemudian memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku hanya sedang tidur-tiduran. Lagipula, sekarang baru jam tujuh malam. "Besok… A-aku harus bisa…" gumamku, menatap langit-langit kamarku. "Aku… Aku harus bisa menyatakan… Perasaanku pada Naruto-kun…"

Lalu aku pun berpikir. Kira-kira, apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan? Semua rencanaku tidak pernah berhasil… Ah! Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendapat sebuah ide. Aku langsung bangkit dari futon—berdiri, dan kemudian aku berdiri di depan cermin. Menghela nafas, lalu aku memasang gaya.

Uuh… Aku tidak yakin dengan gaya ini, tapi… Aku pernah melihat Naruto-kun sedang membaca sebuah majalah bergambar wanita-wanita cantik yang bergaya seperti ini. Aku mengingat-ingat pose wanita di majalah itu. Kalau tidak salah… Ia berkacak pinggang—ma-matte! Aduh… Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Aku malah terlihat konyol!

Hmm… Aku pun mencoba pose yang lain. Duduk dengan kedua kaki menyilang ke belakang, membuka bagian atas baju sampai bagian atas dada, dan meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kanan di depan bibir. Iya, seingatku seperti ini. Hei, ini tidak buruk juga. Walaupun aku jadi terkesan lebih... Err… Centil, mungkin? Rasanya ini bukan diriku yang biasa.

Grek…

"!?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku begitu mendengar suara itu.

"Hinata-sama, dari tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintu, namun tidak ada jawaban." kata Neji nii-san. Ia menoleh ke kiri-kanan, mencari sosokku.

'_Ga-gawat!'_ batinku panik.

"Oh iya, saya mau memberi-tahu. Besok akan a—" ucapan Neji nii-san berhenti ketika ia melihatku. Wajahnya langsung merah padam, begitu juga wajahku.

Grek! Brak!

Neji nii-san lalu langsung menutup pintu kamarku sambil menutupi wajahnya dan berlari keluar. "Be-besok akan ada latihan khusus untuk Hinata-sama! Ma-maafkan kelancangan sa-saya! Oyasuminasai!" ujarnya terbata-bata.

"…" aku terdiam di tempat. Masih memandangi pintu kamarku.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga… Dan…

"… Kkh—KYAAAAAAA!!"

.

Keesokan harinya, aku berdiri lagi di belakang pohon itu. Tempat biasa aku memandangi Naruto-kun yang sedang latihan. Iya, aku selalu saja memandangi Naruto-kun—yang kebanyakan orang bilang—bodoh itu. Tiap kali aku ingin menyapanya, tenggorokanku pasti selalu terasa kering—membuatku jadi sulit berbicara.

'_Hah… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' _batinku. Rasanya aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Apapun yang aku lakukan, hasilnya pasti selalu buruk. Aku memang tidak berguna.

Aku ingin… Ingin sekali menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun. Tapi kenapa… Kenapa rasanya susah sekali? Padahal… Aku hanya tinggal mengakatakan 'Sukidayo' padanya 'kan?

"Hinata?"

"!?" Wajahku langsung memerah begitu mendengar suara itu, tepat di telingaku. "Na-Naruto-kun!?"

Dugaanku benar. Naruto-kun mengetahui keberadaanku di sini.

"Ahaha! Sudah kuduga, kau yang selalu membuntutiku itu, dattebayo!" ujarnya riang sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Me-'membuntuti' katanya? Uuh… Apa iya? Apa benar aku selalu membuntutinya? Padahal… Aku hanya selalu memandanginya dari kejauhan, tapi…

"Ada apa kau menemuiku di sini,—ttebayo?" tanya Naruto-kun.

Ah! Benar juga! Tujuan utamaku ke sini adalah untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun.

"Ne-ne-ne-nee, Naruto-kun," sahutku pelan sambil memainkan jariku. "A-apa Naruto-kun… Pu-punya waktu? Sebentar saja…"

"Eh?"

"Ah. Ta-tapi… Jika Naruto-kun sedang sibuk… Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Go-gomen!" aku buru-buru menambahkan kalimat itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhku.

Dasar Hinata bodoh! Sudah jelas kalau Naruto-kun tidak punya waktu 'kan? Ia baru saja mau latihan, tetapi aku malah mengganggunya. Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku—berniat untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Ah! Hei! Aku nggak sedang sibuk kok, Hinata!" jawab Naruto-kun sembari memegangi bahuku—mencegahku yang hendak pergi. "Eto… Yah… Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ano… Itu…" aku membalikkan tubuhku lagi, tapi tidak menatap mata Naruto-kun. "Ha-hanya sebentar saja… A-aku ingin bicara dengan Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Baiklah~" Naruto-kun menanggapi.

Bagus, Hinata. Kau baru saja mengatakan itu, sementara kau tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Uukh…

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Hinata?"

"A-ano… Eto…" aku memainkan jariku, berpikir. _'A-apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku harus apa?'_

"Ah, iya." Aku tersenyum kecil begitu mendapat ide. "Na-Naruto-kun, ba-bagaimana kalau kita bermain Ja-'Jan-Ken-Pon'?" aku mengusulkan, mengacungkan jari telunjukku.

"Yosh!"

"Jan-Ken-Pon!"

Aku membuka semua jariku, membentuk kertas. Sementara Naruto-kun mengepalkan tangannya, membentuk batu.

"Ahaha! Aku kalah~" ujar Naruto-kun, tetawa garing. Dan aku meresponnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

Tidak lama kemudian…

"Aaa—Go-gomen, Naruto-kun…" ujarku tiba-tiba, menyela aba-aba 'Jan-Ken-Pon' dari Naruto-kun. "Ta-tapi… Aku sudah bosan…"

Bodohnya aku. Padahal aku yang mengusulkan bermain Jan-ken-Pon, tetapi malah aku yang bosan. Hah…

"Ahaha… Kau memang lucu Hinata!" ujar Naruto-kun tiba-tiba. Entah ia sedang memujiku atau apa. Satu hal yang ketahui setelah itu, wajahku langsung merona merah mendengarnya.

"Go-gomennasai!" aku membungkukkan tubuhku, meminta maaf. Dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naruto-kun.

Sembari berlari, aku terus berpikir. Aku tahu, perasaanku ini aneh. Sangat aneh. Perasaan yang selalu datang tiba-tiba jika aku sedang bersama Naruto-kun. Kadang aku juga bingung. Entah perasaan apa ini.

"Oi, Hinata!"

Tidak hanya suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mengejarku, tetapi juga suara Naruto-kun yang memanggilku. Aku ingin menoleh, tapi tidak bisa. Aku… Aku tidak sanggup. Meskipun aku selalu ingin merasakan perasaan yang membuat jantung berdebar keras, tapi—Ah! Lupakan! Aku terus berlari. Berlari dan berlari, sampai akhirnya aku tiba di daerah yang cukup ramai—daerah pertokoan. Aku pun menurunkan kecepatan berlariku, agar aku tidak menabrak orang-orang.

"Hinata!" seru naruto-kun, tepat ketika lelaki berambut pirang itu menahan tangan kananku. "Kenapa kau selalu kabur dariku,—ttebayo? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu,—ttebayo?" tanya Naruto-kun bertubi-tubi.

"…" entah apa yang harus aku jawab. Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang.

"Oi, Hinata?"

Tapi, kali ini, aku benar-benar sudah memutuskan! Hari ini, aku akan menyataan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Naruto-kun!

"Na-Naruto-kun… A-ano…" aku mulai berkata, tapi aku tidak membalikkan tubuhku, apalagi menatap Naruto-kun. "A-aku… Aku ingin… Ano…"

Debaran jantungku semakin cepat—seakan aku bisa mendengar bunyinya. Wajahku semakin memerah. Kami-sama, tolonglah… Bantu aku…

"Hinata? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto-kun. Dari nada bicaranya, kelihatannya ia cemas padaku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Walaupun aku sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku, tapi… Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa ini akan berakhir dengan kacau—seperti biasanya. Kenapa rasanya ini susah sekali?

"Ano ne," aku kembali membuka mulutku. "Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku… Ano…. A-aku, ano… Aku… Eto…"

"Hah?" Naruto-kun menggaruk kepalanya. Dia pasti bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Ano… Naruto-kun—Kau… Ano… A-aku…" suaraku semakin kecil. Aah! Aku gugup sekali. "Ano… Aku—Gomen…"

Mendengar kata 'gomen' yang barusan kuucapkan itu, Naruto-kun melangkahkan kakinya—pergi kembali ke lapangan latihan, meninggalkanku. Spontan saja, aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan berteriak, "Ma-matte kudasai, Naruto-kun!"

Bukan hanya Naruto-kun yang langsung menoleh ke arahku, tetapi juga orang-orang yang sedang berada di sekitar sini. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menghiraukan orang-orang itu.

"A-ano… A-aku ingin jujur padamu, Naruto-kun… A-aku… %*# Na-Naruto-kun yang… Eto… Yang a-aku…" aku mengerahkan seluruh keberanianku. Aku tahu, ini pasti akan sangat sulit. "Naruto-kun yang… E-eto… Ano… Aku… Naruto-kun—Kau yang… Ano…"

Uuh… Tenggorokanku rasanya semakin kering. Aku jadi semakin susah untuk mengatakannya.

"Ng? Hinata?"

"Ano—Ma-matte kudasai…" ujarku.

Tenanglah… Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Hinata…

"Ne, ano, aku… Eto, Naruto-kun yang…" bibirku rasanya bergetar, mempersulitku saja. "Ne, ano, aku… Eto, Naruto-kun yang—"

"Hei, kau sudah mengatakan itu, Hinata…" sela Naruto-kun. Dari raut wajahnya, kelihatanya ia mulai bosan menungguku. Tapi aku tidak mengubrisnya. Aku akan tetap berusaha!

"Aku… Naruto-kun… Su-su-su…"

Bagus! Aku berhasil mengatakan 'su'! Aku pun melanjutkan kata itu.

"Su-su-su-su… Su-su-su-su-su-su…"

"Hah?"

Aduh… Kenapa malah jadi begini, Hinata? Ayolah! Sedikit lagi!

"Su-su-su-su-su…" aku menundukan kepalaku dengan lesu. "Hah… Go-gomen, a-aku lupa…"

"Haha… Baiklah, besok juga nggak apa-apa kok~" Naruto-kun menyengir. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya, dan…

"Aaa—Na-Naruto-kun! To-tolong dengarkan aku!"

"Eh?" mata Naruto-kun terbelalak lebar. Sepetinya ia tidak percaya, kalau yang berteriak barusan tadi adalah aku.

"Su-su-su-su… Su-su-su-su-su-su…" aku memejamkan kedua mataku.

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menyimpan perasaan ini. Sudah ratusan—atau mungkin ribuan—kali aku mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Dan aku sudah berhasil sampai sejauh ini. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!

"Su-su-su-su-su…"

Kami-sama, kumohon. Berikanlah aku keberanian. Sedikit saja…

"Suki—Sukidaisuki, Naruto-kun!!"

"!?"

Naruto-kun dan aku sendiri sama-sama terkejut mendengarnya. Pada akhirnya, aku malah mengatakan 'Daisuki' kepada Naruto-kun…

**Owari. Don't you think so? –halah-**

**Aduh… Ampun deh, Sei ini… Bukannya apdet fic, malah nulis fic baru… ==' –contoh orang bego-  
Gomen ne, minna-san~  
Habisnya, Sei lagi suka banget sama lagu 'I Like You, I Love You'-nya Kagamine Rin… =w= (Yah... Walaupun Sei masih lebih suka 'Magnet'-nya Kasane Teto dan Kasane Ted~ -Readers: nggak nanya tuh-)  
**

**Yak! Ini parody dari lagu itu. NaruHina Version! XD  
Hidup NaruHina! :D –ngibarin bendera warna oranye-lavender gambar NaruHina (jiah)-**

**Ada yang mau liriknya? Nanti Sei kirimin! :D -Readers: ogah!-  
**


End file.
